movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elder Ham (Hamtaro)
Elder Ham (長老ハム, Chōrōhamu) is a narcoleptic elderly hamster who is always falling asleep while talking. Despite this, he is a source of wisdom for the Ham-Hams. Character Elder-ham is the oldest hamster, and it is a mystery as to how old he actually is. He is stout and has thick fur that resembles a beard. He also often carries a small wooden cane. When he was younger, he looked similar but lacked his bushy white eyebrows and was a bit taller. He has multiple houses and burrows he made within his long lifetime. The house he most often stays in is a burrow under a big rock, which is very cluttered and filled with lots of mementos and trinkets. Elder Ham also takes up the role of playing Santa Claus for all the hamsters in the neighborhood. Later on, this role seems to have to have been replaced by Santa Ham, who looks suspiciously similar to Elder Ham. Personality Elder Ham is a somewhat lazy, but wise hamster who often tells the Ham-Hams of stories from his youth. Despite his age, he's always willing to help out his friends and is kind to all hamsters big and small. Relationships Auntie Viv Elder Ham has an off-and-on relationship with his longtime sweetheart Auntie Viv. The two used to be a serious couple, and would travel the world and go on adventures together. Elder Ham even made her an acorn necklace that said "Viv and Me" on it, but was too shy to give it to her. He planned on proposing to her, but an unknown conflict arose between the two of them and their romance never progressed farther. However, the two are still very close friends, and still have romantic feelings for one another. Notable Episodes * The Wise, Elder Ham (#11) * Let's Dance, Sandy! (#13) * Hamtaro, Please Come Home! (#24) * The Legend of the Courageous Hamtaro! (#26) * Valentine's Day! (#32) * Treasure Hunting (#61) * A Wonderful Santa Claus! (#77) * Auntie Viv and Elder Ham (#92) * There's Really a Wolf! (#122) * Mother Viv (#148) * A Big Change for Robo-Joe! (#150) * Ham-Ham Explorers (#174) * Bo and the Mammoth (#181) * Pashmina's Transformation! (#188) * The Changing Mirror (#216) * Elder-Ham and the Cherry Blossoms (#247) * Go Go, Ham-Hams! (#258) * Start, Ham-Hams! (#259) * The Sports Competition! (#272) * Happy Dream, Ham-Ham Train! (#284) * Be Cautious, Nin-Ham! (#292) This section is incomplete because my knowledge of Elder Ham's appearances in season 5-12 is lacking. Please complete this if you can. - Memor Gallery See also:''Elder Ham/Gallery'' Trivia * Elder Ham's eyes, despite them being closed all the time, are actually gray. He opens his eyes fully in a scene in Ham-Ham Games. This may have been an animation error. * While Elder-Ham's canon age or his birthday is unknown, in Ham-Hams Ahoy!, Haibi's Grandmother revealed that she and her friends were all still around "86 Ham-Ham years later", making Elder Ham 86 years old. * Takkō Ishimori, the original voice actor for Elder Ham, passed away on June 5th, 2013. ** The Portuguese voice actor of Elder Ham, Miguel Rosenberg, also passed away on May 6th, 2016. Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals